Power Rangers Lyoko Force
by RocketShark216
Summary: A spinoff of Code Lyoko Evolution(my fanfic, not the show.). In this spinoff, Xana fuses Lyoko with the real world and the gang is stripped of their powers, until Franz gives them morphers that allow them to use their Lyoko abilities in the real world. Now Graham, Jeremey, Odd, Aelita, and Yumi must become the Power Rangers Lyoko Force! Rated T! More info in ch1's author's note.


**Power Rangers Lyoko Force Chapter 1: The Day Everything Changes**

**AN: Hey guys, RocketShark216 here, with another spinoff of Code Lyoko Evolution, this time it's a Code Lyoko/Power Rangers Crossover. Basically, this fic takes place in an alternate timeline (meaning it still takes place in Evolution, but it takes place in an alternate timeline created by an event, in this fic Xana succeeds in using the towers to merge Lyoko with Earth, and now Xana is a humanoid entity. Now, the Lyoko Warriors need a way to fight him, and with their access to Lyoko destroyed, they must use Power Morphers created by Franz to merge their bodies with their Lyoko Avatars, turning them into warriors that can combat Xana and his monsters, they are the Power Rangers Lyoko Force! Here are the Rangers:**

**Red-Graham**

**Graham is my favorite character to write in Evolution, and is my main OC in Evolution, so it makes sense that he is the Red Ranger. Moving on.**

**Blue-Jeremey**

**Jeremey is the smart one and as such he is the Blue Ranger. **

**Green-Odd**

**In some seasons the Green Ranger is used for comic relief, and in Code Lyoko, Odd is the funny one, so it makes sense.**

**Pink-Aelita**

**Do I even have to say anything?**

**Yellow-Yumi**

**It's the only female color left and she is Japanese, so there.**

**BTW, Ulrich and William aren't rangers because when Xana fuses Lyoko and Earth together Ulrich and William are not devirtualized in time, meaning that they are stuck on Lyoko. Later on in the series Franz finds a way to extract them from Lyoko and they become the 6****th**** and 7****th**** rangers (no spoilers on their colors just yet.) Pairings are AelitaXGraham, JeremeyXMilly, YumiXUlrich, and OddXSamantha. BTW this takes place after Code Lyoko Evolution Chapter 21, so it's right about after Graham and Aelita's first kiss. (Read Chapter 21 of Evolution to see what I mean.)**

**Alright, here it is, please read and review.**

Graham and his friends were chilling in the rec room when Jeremey's laptop went off. He then checked it to find that Xana had activated a tower in Sector 5. He then addressed his friends.

"Guys, Xana's activated a tower, let's go!"

They then followed him to the factory. They then arrived inside the factory and Jeremey spoke once more.

"Alright guys, get to the scanners!"

They then did. Jeremey then worked his magic.

"Transfer Graham, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi, Transfer William. Scanner Graham, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner William. Virtualization."

They then landed in Sector 5. Graham then pulled his rifle off his back and pulled the priming slide back before inserting a clip and pulling it back forward. Ulrich then swung his katanas a few times and Odd shot a laser arrow out of his hand. They were ready. They headed towards the tower and eventually they ran into a few Bloks. They then defeated them with ease and they moved on. They then ran into a MegaTank and they fought it. Eventually they destroyed it and they then moved on. They then headed to the tower. Eventually they made it there. Aelita then went to deactivate the tower but then it deactivated by itself. They then heard a strange noise and Lyoko started to shift and Sector 5 started to disappear. Graham fell and Aelita flew and caught him and Yumi then fell. Ulrich then ran to her and William as well. They tried to help her but eventually she started to fall and Ulrich grabbed her and spun his arm, switching places with her. William then hopped down on the ledge and tried to help Ulrich. Yumi then spoke.

"Ulrich! Hold on!"

Ulrich then responded.

"Yumi I love you! Get out of here!"

He then fell. Yumi then screamed and William jumped after Ulrich. They almost hit the digital sea but then a wave went over Lyoko and everyone was devirtualized. Or so it seemed. They then materialized in the scanners but Ulrich and William weren't there. They then went upstairs to see Jeremey. Yumi then inquired about their friends.

"Jeremey, where'd they go?"

Jeremey then responded.

"Well, they almost fell into the digital sea, but then Xana's wave wiped it out. Ulrich and William…are data now. They can't be devirtualized. They're like Aelita when we found her in the Super Computer. And Xana….I don't know what he did, but Lyoko has gone crazy…wait a minute…he's trying to fuse Lyoko with the real world!"

They were then interrupted by a strange noise. They then felt the factory begin to shift and they then fell. A white light that resembled the one from returns to the past went over the world and they were back in the rec room. Graham then spoke.

"What the hell just happened?"

Jeremey then responded.

"I don't know…but look outside…"

They then looked outside and saw something strange. There were towers and monsters everywhere, and the school lied in ruins. The only buildings left were the dorms, which were severely damaged but still. They then heard a voice.

"Greetings humans, I am Xana, I come from the virtual world of Lyoko, I have used its power to merge Lyoko with your world, now you belong to me, you are my servants. This is my world. Anyone who resists will be killed by my monsters on sight. Your curfew is 7:30. At 5:30 AM tomorrow anyone over the age of 12 will be put to work from 6:00 AM to 5:00 PM. Anyone who does not comply will be vaporized on sight. Thank you."

They then gasped. Graham then spoke.

"Xana. He won. He merged Lyoko with Earth….what do we do?"

Jeremey then responded.

"I don't know..."

Graham's head then began to hurt and he collapsed. Aelita then rushed to him and tried to help him. She then addressed him.  
"Graham, what's wrong?"

"I'm getting a vision….Franz…Franz Hopper….he's back….in the factory…"

"My father? Wait a minute…you know my father?"

"No….but I'm getting visions of this guy…and somehow I know he's Franz Hopper…"

Jeremey then responded.

"Alright. We need to find him."

Aelita then responded.

"It's not gonna be easy with Xana's monsters running around."

Odd then spoke.

"Hey guys, have any of you noticed we're still in our Lyoko forms?"

They then looked at themselves. They were indeed still in their Lyoko forms. Graham was wearing his green Megaman esque outfit, only he wasn't wearing his helmet. Odd was dressed in his purple bodysuit and his tail had transferred over to. Yumi was wearing her black bodysuit and Aelita was wearing her pink one. They then looked at Jeremey, who was wearing a blue jumpsuit and green goggles as well as a holster with a weird gun of some sort in it. Jeremey then spoke.

"It would seem so. But why am I in a Lyoko form? I wasn't on Lyoko in this mission. I've only been there like twice…and when I did go to Lyoko, this wasn't my Lyoko form. No matter. Right now we need to get to the factory and find Franz."

**Hey guys, sorry for the cliffhanger. Next chapter they find Franz and he gives them a way to combat Xana and free France from his occupation. See ya next time! Please Review!**


End file.
